Bagaimana Jika Akulah Orang yang Dipilih Tuhan Untuk Mencintaimu?
by UnknownBanget
Summary: Jangan suka mempermainkannya, Seunghyun! Bagaimana kalau dia tidak tahan lagi dan meninggalkanmu? GS. GTOP. Mohon sarannya. Enjoy the fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Jangan suka mempermainkannya, Seunghyun! Bagaimana kalau dia tidak tahan lagi dan meninggalkanmu?_

Main Cast: Choi Seunghyun, Kwon Jiyong

Cast: Choi Dongwook, 2NE1.

It's a genderswitch! Bba bbam!

_"Tabi Oppa!" sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Seunghyun. Dengan menghela nafas berat, pemuda tampan itu menoleh. Seorang gadis yang mengangkat kotak bekal di tangannya sambil mengedip-kedip lucu itu segera memenuhi ruang pandang Seunghyun._

_"Kenapa kau?" tanya Seunghyun dingin, membuat gadis manis itu merubah ekspresi manisnya menjadi cemberut. "Hanya memberikan ini untuk Oppa!"_

_Seunghyun mengernyitkan kening. "Siapa yang membuatnya?"_

_Jiyong tersenyum bangga. "Aku dong! Menunya sesuai dengan yang kemarin Oppa minta,"_

_"Aku memintanya?" Seunghyun tersenyum mengejek. "Kapan?"_

_Wajah Jiyong cemberut lagi. "Kemaren waktu mau pulang," jawabnya masih sambil cemberut._

_Seunghyun mengambil kotak bekal itu, membukanya, lalu tertawa mengejek. "Sampah!" tukasnya lalu membuang makanan itu ke tempat sampah lalu berbalik meninggalkan Jiyong._

_Jiyong melihat peristiwa itu dengan kaget. Bola matanya bergantian menatap tempat sampah dan punggung Seunghyun. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca._

_"Kenapa Oppa tega sekali padaku? Huh?" Seunghyun berhenti melangkah. "Bagaimana jika akulah orang yang dipilih Tuhan untuk mencintai Oppa?" teriak Jiyong. Isakan mewarnai nada suaranya._

_Seunghyun menoleh, tersenyum mengejek kepada Jiyong. Langkahnya mendekat ke Jiyong. "Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, kau tau?" Pemuda itu mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Jiyong lalu menatapnya jijik. "Tuhan tidak akan mengirim gadis aneh sepertimu untukku!" tukasnya lirih. Dia lalu berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Jiyong._

Seunghyun memejamkan matanya erat ketika Hippocampusnya* memutar kenangan itu. Televisi di depannya masih tetap menyala, menayangkan sebuah program musik saat segmen wawancara dengan girl group yang baru debut, 2NE1.

Leader grup itu sedang menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan MC. Mata Seunghyun menatap layar televisinya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman ketika kamera terus-terusan menyorot leader girl group hip hop itu.

Dia Kwon Jiyong.

Gadis yang dulu mengejarnya. Gadis yang dulu dipermainkannya. Gadis yang pergi dari hidupnya.

Gadis yang dirindukannya.

Seunghyun menghela nafas. Mata tajamnya menatap televisi, seolah dengan begitu rindunya pada Jiyong akan tersampaikan. Yah... Rindu. Rindu yang dipendamnya sendiri. Rindu yang menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Seunghyun merasa bodoh. Bodoh dan tersiksa. Mengapa ia harus membuat gadis itu meninggalkannya kalau dia tau keadaannya akan menjadi seperti sekarang?

Seunghyun melirik arlojinya. Sebentar lagi 2NE1 akan turun panggung. Ini adalah stage kedua yang mereka jalani semenjak debut minggu lalu di Inkigayo. Dia merapikan _outfit_-nya. Memastikan rambutnya tersisir rapi dan menawan. Memeriksa lagi sekuntum mawar merah yang dibawanya, memastikan tidak ada satu kelopak-pun yang rontok. Eksekutif muda itu sedang berdiri di _backstage,_ bermaksud memberikan selamat untuk debut _girl group_ pimpinan Jiyong itu sekaligus ehem-melepas rindu-ehem.

Mata elangnya menatap lekat tirai yang menghubungkan _backstage_ dan _stage_. Tirai itu terbuka dan langsung menghadirkan 4 gadis yang berjalan membentuk barisan dengan Jiyong sebagai pemimpinnya. Ketika dia melihat girl group itu akan memasuki ruangan mereka, langkah kakinya langsung mendekat. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman memikat yang sanggup membuat _noona-noona_ bagian produksi yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar situ kehilangan konsentrasinya.

Namun senyum itu sekejap hilang ketika seorang wanita yang lebih pendek darinya menghalangi langkahnya.

"Mau apa?" tanya wanita itu galak.

"Aku..." Seunghyun memasang ekspresi _bingu-_nya. "Ingin bertemu dengan Kwon Jiyong," ujarnya.

"Tidak boleh! Mereka sedang istirahat," wanita itu menyipitkan mata. "Anda _fans_?"

Dengan ekspresi bodoh, Seunghyun mengangguk. "Aku ingin memberikan ini untuk Jiyong," dia menyerahkan setangkai mawar merah yang cantik.

Wanita itu merebut bunga dari tangan Seunghyun. "Biar aku yang menyerahkannya. Aku Sandara Park, manager 2NE1. Dan Anda?"

"Aku... Ah, tidak penting! Yang penting aku fans-nya Kwon Jiyong,"

"Baiklah! Terima kasih 'Fans'-ssi! Akan kuberikan ini pada Jiyongie. Annyeonghaseyo," Sandara menunduk takzim 90 derajat.

"Ne. Annyeonghaseyo, Sandara-ssi!"

Jiyong menyalami crew-crew yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. "Terima kasih kerja samanya," ucapnya riang. Perilaku itu juga diikuti oleh member lainnya.

"Girls! Girls!" Sandara menepuk tangannya di udara membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian dalam ruangan itu.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya! Semoga kita bisa memberikan yang lebih baik lagi di penampilan berikutnya," ujar Sandara dengan senyum manis. Semuanya bertepuk tangan.

"Dan Jiyongie, kau mendapatkan ini..." Sandara mengulurkan setangkai mawar merah kepada Jiyong. Kontan semuanya bersorak. "Uuuuuuu"

"Dari siapa, _eonnie_?" tanya Jiyong bingung. Tangannya tetap menerima bunga mawar itu.

"Dia tidak mau memberi tahu identitasnya padaku. Yang jelas dia saaaaaaaaaaaaangaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaat tampan!" ucap Sandara sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Waaaaaaa" teman-teman se-grupnya bersorak sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jiyong.

"_Eonnie daebak!_" ujar Minji sang _magnae_ dengan nada kagum.

Sementara Jiyong menatap bunga mawar itu dengan bingung. Lalu matanya menangkap sebuah kertas kecil di batang mawar itu. Jiyong membukanya lalu membacanya.

'Selamat atas debutmu-Your Tabi Oppa'

Wajah penasaran Jiyong berubah mengeras. Kakinya melangkah keluar, kepalanya celingukan. Setelah menemukan benda yang dia cari, dia mendekati benda itu, membukanya, lalu membuang bunga mawar pemberian itu ke dalamnya.

"Loh? Jiyongie? Kenapa dibuang?" tanya Bom, _group-mate_nya ketika melihat Jiyong membuang bunga mawar itu.

"Aku tidak suka bunga, _Eonni_!" jawab Jiyong sambil tersenyum.

Bohong. Dia tidak suka pada pengirimnya.

Jiyong pun merangkul Bom masuk kembali ke ruangan mereka.

Mata itu menatap Jiyong sendu. Telinganya dapat mendengar omelan Bom pada Jiyong. Namun otaknya hanya menangkap suara Jiyong tadi. "Aku tidak suka bunga, _Eonni_!".

Bibirnya tersenyum miris. Mata tajamnya memejam erat. Dia tahu kalimat yang dikeluarkan Jiyong tadi adalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Kau... membenciku ya, Jiyongie?"

_Bersambung..._

_Note:_

Hippocampus: Diambil dari kata _Hippo: _Kuda dan _Kampos: _Monster Laut. Merupakan salah satu komponen otak bagian samping yang merupakan pusat ingatan dan navigasi ruangan. (Tante Wiki)


	2. Chapter 2

"Besok_ bawakan kotoran anjing padaku!" pinta Seunghyun dingin._

_"Eh? Untuk apa, Oppa?" tanya Jiyong polos. Matanya mengerjap lucu._

_"Besok ada praktikum. Aku males cari bahannya!"_

_Jiyong berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk semangat. "Baiklah!"_

Jiyong memejamkan matanya erat. Kenangan itu berkelebat di kepala Jiyong. Sebuah kenangan pahit yang dia pendam dalam, namun muncul kembali ke permukaan samudera ingatannya setelah bunga mawar itu. Bunga mawar yang diterimanya setelah turun panggung tadi.

Bunga mawar dari orang itu...

Si brengsek yang menghancurkan hatinya jadi kepingan kecil-kecil, berserakan, sehingga Jiyong harus menatanya lagi untuk melanjutkan hidup. Dan si brengsek itu datang lagi. Entah apa maksudnya.

Dalam kesunyian, airmata Jiyong mengalir. Kenangan pahit itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Jiyong memejamkan matanya erat, mencoba menghentikan putaran kenangan yang menyiksanya itu. Dia tidak sanggup mengingat peristiwa itu lagi. Peristiwa yang membuat hatinya berubah haluan sekaligus menyadarkannya akan satu hal. Si brengsek itu tidak pernah menyukainya.

_Gadis itu berdiri disitu, matanya menatap kosong pada sebuah tong sampah di depannya. Seunghyun mendekati gadis mungil itu. Ketika langkahnya makin dekat, Seunghyun dapat menangkap arah pandang gadis itu. Bersamaan dengan itu, perasaan bersalah mencengkram batinnya._

_"Mianhae," ucapnya pelan._

_"Untuk apa?" tanya gadis itu dingin tanpa menoleh pada Seunghyun._

_Suara Seunghyun tercekat, terperangkap di ujung laringnya. Dia dapat merasakan kegugupan itu menjalar dari hati sampai ke wajahnya. Dia berani jamin kalau wajahnya sekarang terlihat bodoh._

_"Untuk... Semuanya..." Seunghyun menelan ludahnya, sulit._

_Sementara dibalik punggung kecil gadis itu, wajahnya sinis. "Semuanya?" tanyanya mengejek. Kalimat itu seolah mendatangkan kilat imajiner bagi Seunghyun._

_"Untuk semua makanan yang jatuh ke tempat sampah itu?" suara Jiyong makin mengintimidasi. "Atau untuk kotoran anjing yang kau oleskan ke wajahku saat itu, di depan orang banyak, lalu menertawakanku?"_

_Dada Seunghyun ngilu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menjepitnya. Nafas Seunghyun jadi sesak. Kakinya gemetar. Seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya seperti ditarik ke kaki, membuat kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah._

_"Seunghyun-ah!" sebuah suara sayup-sayup terdengar, mengusik suasana yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua._

"Seunghyun-ah!" suara itu makin keras disertai dengan tepukan-tepukan di pipi.

"CHOI SEUNGHYUN!" teriak orang itu mulai tidak sabar. Seunghyun mengerjapkan matanya, dan... Bangun dari tidurnya.

Dongwook -sang kakak- menatapnya dengan bingung. Wajah Seunghyun langsung terlihat sendu begitu bangun. Hal yang tidak biasa. Mengingat wajah pemuda itu biasanya tampak bodoh dan emosi ketika dibangunkan.

"Kenapa kau? Mimpi buruk?" tanya Dongwook.

Seunghyun menghela nafasnya berat. "Aku memimpikannya, Hyung!" lirihnya.

Wajah Dongwook yang tadinya bingung berubah melembut. "Bukankah kau sudah menemuinya kemarin?"

"Aku tidak boleh menemuinya," Seunghyun memejamkan matanya erat. "Aku menitipkan bunga untuknya. Lalu kemudian dia keluar dan membuang bunga itu di tempat sampah," ujar Seunghyun pilu.

Dongwook tersenyum. "Bukankah sudah kubilang sejak dulu? Jangan suka mempermainkannya, Seunghyun! Bisa-bisa dia tidak tahan dan akan meninggalkanmu..."

"Dan dia benar-benar meninggalkanku, dan aku terlambat merasakan betapa pentingnya dia untukku," sambung Seunghyun lemas.

Tangan Dongwook terulur, menepuk-nepuk pundak sang adik. "Mandi sana! Lalu sarapan. Eomma sudah masak untukmu. Kudengar hari ini 2NE1 akan tampil di _Music Bank_. Kau akan mendatanginya lagi?" tanya Dongwook.

"Kurasa begitu," jawab Seunghyun singkat.

"Perjuangkan perasaanmu," Dongwook mencoba memberi semangat pada adiknya. "Seperti dia yang tidak pernah lelah memperjuangkan perasaannya padamu dulu,"

"Tapi lalu dia lelah kan, _Hyung_?" mata elang Seunghyun menatap tajam pada Dongwook. "Dia lelah lalu meninggalkanku,"

"Itu karena kau keterlaluan. Kurasa Jiyongie tidak akan berbuat seperti itu padamu,"

Seunghyun menghela nafasnya lagi. "Baiklah!"

Dongwook tersenyum. "Selamat berjuang! Sekarang mandilah!"

Seunghyun mengangguk lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sejumlah rencana sudah tergambar di kepalanya. Ya. Kali ini dia tidak ingin gagal dan membiarkan Jiyong pergi lagi darinya.

Acara musik itu akan dimulai 2 jam lagi, namun Seunghyun sudah siap di bangku penonton. Ada perasaan yang bercampur aduk di hatinya. Senang dan cemas. Berkali-kali dia membetulkan posisi duduknya yang sama sekali tidak salah. Berkali-kali pula dia memeriksa setiap detail pakaiannya. Pria tampan dan mapan itu nampak seperti seorang gadis yang akan menghadapi kencan pertama. Cemas _to the max_.

Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang. _Rockie girl_ _g_roup itu memulai lagunya dengan opening yang luar biasa. Benar-benar _great performers._ Jiyong, CL, Bom, dan Minji benar-benar menikmati setiap detik penampilan mereka di panggung.

Mata Seunghyun tidak dapat lepas dari gadis bertubuh langsing itu. Baginya Jiyong terlihat sangat cantik hari ini.

_"Bodoh!"_ rutuknya dalam hati. "_Bukankah dari dulu dia memang cantik?" _lanjutnya lagi, tetap di dalam hati. Matanya tetap mengikuti setiap gerakan Jiyong.

Nafas Seunghyun tiba-tiba terhenti ketika mata bulat gadis itu tertuju padanya. Jiyong melihatnya! Dan apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Dia tersenyum! JIYONG TERSENYUM PADANYA! Apa ini artinya Seunghyun dimaafkan?

Punggung Seunghyun membawanya melorot dari posisi duduknya yang tegak, tersenyum bodoh dengan pipi memerah.

Kaki Seunghyun melangkah cepat menyusuri _backstage_ yang tidak bisa dibilang sepi. Dia seperti mendapatkan energi yang luar biasa besar. Bibirnya tidak berhenti melengkung. Sebenarnya makin lama lengkungan itu makin terlihat _creepy_. Matanya menyusuri setiap pintu di lorong itu. Ketemu! Sebuah tulisan 2NE1 tertempel di pintu. Seunghyun menoleh ke kanan-kiri, memastikan situasi cukup aman untuk mendekat.

Aman!

Namun, belum sempat dia mendekat ke pintu itu, seorang gadis keluar dari sana. Bukan. Bukan manager galak yang kemarin. Tapi dia... Kwon Jiyong. Tanpa diperintah, senyumnya kian lebar. Langkahnya mendekat. Dan Jiyong tidak menghindar. Dan Seunghyun pikir itu bagus.

"Jiyongie!" lirihnya dramatis. Tangannya merentang, siap-siap memeluk Jiyong.

Gadis itu lebih cepat. Tangannya terjulur menghalangi tubuh Seunghyun.

Suasana seketika menjadi hening. Seunghyun terdiam dengan ekspresi bingungnya. Jiyong dengan ekspresi datarnya. Tangan Seunghyun masih merentang, membuat suasananya makin canggung.

"Sedang apa anda di sini?" tanya Jiyong dingin

Seunghyun terdiam sejenak. Perlahan ia turunkan rentangan tangannya, lalu membetulkan postur berdirinya. "Aku..." pengusaha muda itu menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. "Aku... ingin... ini..." dia menyodorkan bunga yang dibawanya. "Ini untukmu," ucapnya malu-malu.

Jiyong hanya menatap bunga itu tanpa berniat mengambilnya dari tangan Seunghyun. "Lebih baik anda berikan itu pada _idol_ lain yang lebih normal dari saya,"

Seunghyun menatap Jiyong kaget. Tidak percaya pada apa yang barusan terlontar dari bibir tipis Jiyong. "Ta-tapi Tabi Oppa memberikan ini untukmu, Jiyongie! Tidakkah kau senang?"

"Maaf," Jiyong menghela nafasnya berat. "Sudah tidak ada lagi Tabi Oppa setelah wajahku bau kotoran anjing,"

_Bersambung..._


	3. Chapter 3

Seughyun mengerjapkan matanya dan... voila! Dia tidak mengejar Jiyong. Dia tetap di sana, di bangku penonton. Dengan diiringi riuh tepuk tangan dan teriakan fans 2NE1, Seunghyun menatap gadis itu. Ada rindu di pancaran matanya. Rindu itu nampaknya dilampiaskannya pada khayalan mengejar Jiyong barusan. Dan nampaknya khayalan itu masih dibayangi hal-hal buruk yang disebabkan oleh ulahnya sendiri.

Jiyong menolaknya.

Penolakan itu jelas terasa kemarin, ketika Jiyong membuang bunga pemberian Seunghyun ke tempat sampah. _Gesture_ gadis itu cukup memperlihatkan segala rasa benci yang dia punya untuk Seunghyun.

Mata elang pengusaha muda itu menatap setangkai bunga di tangannya. Setangkai mawar putih yang segar. Sebuah simbol permintaan maaf.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas pendek sambil tetap menatap bunga mawar itu. Dia berniat memberikannya langsung hari ini. Tanpa perantara, apapun yang terjadi. Sekalipun manager 2NE1 itu melarangnya lagi. Seunghyun harus bertemu langsung dengan Jiyong. Bertatap muka dengan gadis itu. Syukur-syukur bisa melepas rindu.

Ketika pandangannya kembali ke arah panggung, Seunghyun melihat gadis-gadis itu mulai menuruni panggung. Dia segera bangkit setelah mengatur nafas sejenak dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Langkahnya menuju ke _backstage._

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruang tunggu 2NE1. Gadis-gadis itu berjalan dari arah sebaliknya. Bom, Minji, dan CL nampak berbisik-bisik ketika melihat Seunghyun. Sementara sang target utama -Jiyong- menatap Seunghyun dengan binar polos. Wajahnya nampak tetap dingin sekalipun mata itu mengisyaratkan kepolosan. Membuat Seunghyun bingung.

Dia memutuskan untuk melangkah maju. Walaupun gugup, Seunghyun berusaha menyunggingkan senyuman untuk Jiyong. Dara tidak nampak di sana. Fakta itu secara otomatis membuat otot-otot di sekitar bibir Seunghyun semakin luwes untuk membuat bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

"Jiyong-ah," sapa Seunghyun dengan suara berat seksi yang mampu meluluhkan hati sekeras baja. Tapi tidak dengan gadis itu. Jiyong hanya menatapnya. Tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh Choi Seunghyun.

Ketiga groupmate-nya yang lain masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu sambil cekikikan, meninggalkan Seunghyun yang meredam gugupnya dan Jiyong yang menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan polos yang dingin.

"Ini-"

"Jiyongie!" suara seorang wanita membuat Seunghyun menarik kembali tangannya yang sedang menyodorkan mawar putih pada Jiyong.

Gadis itu menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan managernya sedang berjalan cepat ke arahnya. "Setengah jam lagi kita harus segera berangkat! Ayo bersiap-si... Oh! Fans-_ssi_! Apa bunga itu untuk Jiyongie?" tanya Dara dengan mata berbinar.

"_Aniya_, _Eonni_!Itu untuk orang lain," Jiyong menyambungnya cepat. Dara mengerutkan kening. "Saya masuk dulu. Terima kasih sudah mendukung debut kami!" pamit Jiyong disertai dengan membungkuk takzim dan segera masuk, meninggalkan Dara dengan dahi yang masih berkerut dan Seunghyun dengan ekspresi sedih yang cukup kentara.

"Kenapa anak itu?" gumam Dara bingung.

Sementara di sebarang sana Seunghyun menatap bunga itu lalu menatap pintu tempat Jiyong menghilang. 'Dia membenciku' batin Seunghyun miris.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Girl group_ yang baru debut itu segera menuju ke Busan untuk persiapan mengisi acara off air. Selama di mobil Jiyong terdiam, mengacuhkan group mate-nya yang terus menggodanya.

"Kau beruntung sekali, Jiyongie~!" pekik Bom sambil bertepuk tangan.

"_Eonni daebak! Jeongmal!_ Fans yang tadi tampan sekali, _Eonni!_" puji Minji.

Jiyong diam saja, seolah menulikan telinganya. Matanya lekat menatap jalanan di luar jendela mobil. Chaerin atau yang akrab disapa CL sesekali melirik pada _Eonni_ di sebelahnya itu. Telinga CL menangkap suara nafas Jiyong yang mulai tidak beraturan. Mungkinkah Jiyong sedang menangis?

CL melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Jiyong, membawa kepala Jiyong bersandar di pundaknya. Dengan mata basah, Jiyong menatap _dongsaeng_-nya tak mengerti.

"Berpura-puralah tidur, _Eonni_!" bisik CL. Jiyong mengangguk mengerti. Ketika CL menyenderkan punggungnya ke jok, Jiyong ikut menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak CL. Sebisa mungkin dia menyembunyikan wajahnya, lalu menangis di pundak CL.

Semua yang berada dalam mobil itu tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa _leader_ mereka sedang menangis. Namun mata _manager_ tidak dapat dibohongi. Sandara menatap cermin di atas _dashboard_ itu dengan khawatir. Dia dapat melihat bayangan Jiyong yang sedang menangis di pundak CL.

'Kau kenapa, Jiyongie?' batinnya sedih.

.

.

.

.

Seunghyun memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Mawar putih itu masih berada dalam genggamannya, seolah jadi satu dengan tangannya. Batangnya sudah mulai terkulai, tanda sudah digenggam terlalu erat. Entah Seunghyun lupa pada bunga itu atau apa, otaknya sudah lelah untuk berpikir. Bahkan sapaan dari sang kakak diabaikannya.

Pemuda itu langsung masuk ke kamarnya, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuknya seperti gadis remaja. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan sedih. Jiyongnya... Jiyongnya?

Mata Seunghyun menerawang ke masa lalu. Ke sebuah kejadian yang membuat Jiyong meninggalkannya...

_Kala itu Jiyong dan kedip polosnya nampak menyerahkan sebungkus kotoran anjing yang memang diminta Seunghyun sehari sebelumnya. Waktu istirahat sudah berjalan 5 menit. Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan di depan kelas Seunghyun yang sedang sangat ramai._

_Bibir Seunghyun membentuk seringai tipis. Dia segera menutup tangannya dengan _glove _karet._

_"Hey! Minta perhatiannya!" Seunghyun berteriak nyaring. Banyak orang yang langsung menoleh pada mereka berdua. "Lihat gadis ini! Dia akan kubuat lebih cantik!" ujar Seunghyun lagi._

Mata Seunghyun memejam erat. Airmatanya mulai mengalir. Isakan-isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibirnya. Seunghyun tidak sanggup mengingat hal itu lagi. Dia tidak sanggup mengingat dirinya sendiri membubuhkan kotoran anjing itu di wajah Jiyong. Dia tidak sanggup mengingat tamparan Jiyong, mata polos yang berkaca-kaca itu, dan juga wajah sedih Dongwook saat malah memberinya selamat.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Seunghyun tau apa arti 'Selamat karena sudah membuatnya membencimu' yang diucapkan Dongwook. Karena Jiyong memang membencinya, menghindarinya, bahkan meninggalkannya. Dan semua orang seolah sepakat untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan Jiyong darinya.

Seunghyun bertanya pada semua orang yang dekat dengan Jiyong. Hasilnya nihil. Beberapa orang bahkan langsung meninggalkannya ketika Seunghyun bahkan belum selesai bertanya tentang gadis itu.

Jiyong pergi. Dan Seunghyun sudah terlambat menyadari kalau dia mencintai gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

Dara mengetuk pintu kamar tempat CL dan Jiyong menginap. Begitu pintunya terbuka, wajah CL langsung terlihat. "_Eonni?_"

"Jiyong ada di dalam?" tanya Dara kalem. CL mengangguk, membuka pintu lebih lebar agar Dara bisa masuk.

Dara melihat Jiyong sedang berbaring sambil memejamkan matanya lelah. Dengan perlahan, dia duduk di tepi ranjang itu. "Jiyong-ah?"

Mata bulat itu terbuka perlahan. "_Eonni? _Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu?"

Dara menatap mata Jiyong serius. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya.

Pertanyaan itu seolah pedang yang menusuk hati Jiyong. Dia menatap CL yang duduk di ranjangnya sendiri. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Mata Jiyong lalu berbalik menatap Dara. "Ap-"

"Aku melihatmu menangis di pundak Chaerin tadi," potong Dara.

Jiyong membetulkan posisi tubuhnya. Dia duduk dan bersandar pada _headboard_. Seolah takut dengan tatapan Dara yang mengintimidasinya, Jiyong menundukkan kepalanya.

Tangan kecil Dara menepuk pundak Jiyong. Membuat sang _leader_ menatapnya.

"Aku adalah _Eonni _bagi kalian. Bukan hanya _manager_. Kalau kalian punya masalah, ceritakanlah padaku. Aku akan membantu sebisaku," ucapnya menatap Jiyong dan Chaerin, memancarkan keteduhan dari pancaran matanya.

Jiyong mengigit bibirnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, terharu oleh ucapan Dara. Di tengah rasa sesak yang menghimpit, gadis itu seolah menemukan secercah cahaya. Dia lalu memeluk Dara penuh kasih.

Dara menepuk pundak _dongsaeng-_nya itu dengan lembut. Matanya menatap Jiyong sayang ketika sang _leader _melepas pelukannya.

"Jadi, ada apa, Ji?" tanya Dara.

Chaerin ikut mendekat ke _Eonniedeul-_nya.

Jiyong menghela nafasnya. Sesungguhnya dia tidak yakin apakah dia harus bercerita atau tidak. Namun tatapan dari dua orang itu seolah menuntutnya untuk bercerita.

"Kalian ingat aku dulu pernah bercerita tentang seseorang yang kucintai?"

"Yang membubuhkan kotoran anjing di wajah _Eonni_?" tanya Chaerin cepat. Dara mengangguk, seolah memberi pertanyaan yang sama dengan Chaerin.

Jiyong mengangguk. Sejenak menutup bibirnya sebelum, "Dialah orangnya. Choi Seunghyun. Orang yang memberiku bunga,"

Dara melongo. Chaerin hampir menjerit.

"Jadi..." Dara menggantung ucapannya.

"Tapi dia... Tampan sekali..." sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Ketiga gadis itu menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Bom juga Minji memasuki kamar. Dua gadis itu langsung duduk di ranjang Chaerin yang kosong.

Jiyong tersenyum miris. "Iya. Memang sangat tampan. Tapi dia brengsek," ujarnya lirih, namun cukup keras untuk di dengar.

Suasana hening sesaat.

"Aku akan memukul wajahnya kalo dia menemui _Eonni_ lagi!" ujar Minji geram.

Jiyong tertawa kecil. "Tidak perlu, Minji-ah..." Dia lalu menyapukan pandangannya kepada semua yang ada di situ. "Kalian hanya perlu menyelamatkan aku bila dia datang. Jangan biarkan dia menemuiku,"

_Bersambung..._


	4. Chapter 4

Catatan: Please jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Thor'! Geli! I'm not that manly i guess... #salah Pokoknya jangan manggil gitu...

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan. Hari itu sudah berlalu, berganti esok. Dan esoknya. Dan esoknya. Namun Seunghyun masih saja merasa dirinya pengecut. Yang bisa dilakukannya selama satu minggu ini hanyalah diam dan menonton tv setiap kamis sampai minggu. Semua itu demi menonton Jiyong.

Melihat senyumannya. _Senyuman yang dulu pernah untuknya._

Melihat gayanya, wajahnya, dan matanya yang berbinar polos namun terlihat sangat kuat.

_Aku merindukanmu, Jiyongie... Aku... Sungguh... Merindukanmu..._

Bagi Seunghyun, kesempatannya sudah tidak ada. Gadis itu sudah menolaknya. Tidak ada kesempatan lagi bagi Seunghyun untuk mendapatkannya, bersanding di sisi Jiyong. Bahkan, tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Dongwook mengintip adiknya yang sedang menonton Inkigayo di ruang tv dengan tatapan kasihan. Adik tampannya itu nampak sangat menyesal. Berkali-kali dia mendapati adiknya bekerja hingga larut malam. Dongwook tau, itu bukan karena tugas kantor yang memang menumpuk, namun hanyalah upaya Seunghyun untuk mengusir rasa sesalnya.

Walaupun toh pada akhirnya tidak berhasil...

Pria dewasa itu tahu dengan jelas apa yang terjadi antara adiknya dan Jiyong. Jiyong remaja adalah adik bimbingnya dalam ekstrakulikuler musik. Ya, Dongwook adalah pembimbing ekstrakulikuler musik di sekolah tempat adiknya dan Jiyong bersekolah. Jiyong adalah gadis manis berbakat yang sangat dekat dengannya. Gadis itu selalu menceritakan apapun yang dialaminya pada Dongwook, termasuk juga perasaannya pada Seunghyun.

Dongwook menghela nafas lalu memijat pelan pelipisnya. Di satu sisi, dia kasihan pada Seunghyun. Adiknya itu sangat menyesal hingga dulu, di hari Jiyong pindah sekolah, untuk pertama kalinya Dongwook melihat sang adik menangis tersedu. Seunghyun memintanya untuk mengatakan di mana Jiyong agar Seunghyun bisa menemuinya dan meminta maaf. Yang Dongwook bisa lakukan saat itu hanyalah memeluk adiknya. Dia sudah berjanji pada Jiyong untuk tidak menceritakan apapun tentang kepindahannya dan itu tidak mungkin bisa diingkari. Jiyong percaya padanya.

Sebelah hati Dongwook yang lain mengejek Seunghyun. '_Ini salahmu sendiri!_' batinnya. Dongwook melangkah pelan menjauhi ruang tv, memasuki kamarnya. Dia membiarkan Seunghyun sendirian.

.

.

Jiyong berjalan paling belakang ketika 2NE1 baru saja turun panggung. Kepalanya menunduk, tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Bukankah _backstag__e _selalu sama saja?

Seorang pria dengan rambut tersisir rapi dan struktur tulang rahang yang tegas mendekat ke barisan gadis-gadis _rookie_ itu. "_Annyeonghaseyo_," sapanya.

Keempat gadis itu termasuk juga Sandara segera menoleh ke arah suara. Pria itu, dengan senyum maut membius, menatap tajam Jiyong. Sementara yang ditatap hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu. "_Annyeonghaseyo,_" jawab mereka kompak.

"Ini untuk kalian," dia menyerahkan sebuket mawar merah pada Jiyong.

"Terima kasih sudah mendukung kami," Jiyong membalas sebisanya. Buket bunga itu berpindah tangan pada Sandara.

"Namaku Lee Soohyuk," CL memekik kecil mendengarnya. "Salam kenal, Kwon Jiyong-ssi!"

.

.

Suasana haru biru masih saja menyelimuti hati Seunghyun. Dia sedang duduk di depan laptopnya. Mencoba menulis sesuatu di _powerpoint_ untuk _meeting_-nya besok. Namun jarinya membeku di atas _keyboard_. Pikirannya langsung _blank_. Untuk beberapa saat, kelebatan bayangan Jiyong mengusiknya. Wajah penuh penolakan itu kembali membuat dadanya nyeri. Sekali lagi, baginya sudah tidak ada kesempatan. Jiyong terlalu sakit hati dengan perlakuannya dulu. Bibir Seunghyun tersenyum miris. _Indeed. Everybody does hurt if you just play with their feeling._

Dia me-_minimize_ jendela _powerpoint-_nya. Jari telunjuknya mengarahkan _pointer_ ke _icon _berlogo _Ailurus fulgens_ yang melingkari bola dunia. Mengakses _google image_ dan memasukkan _keyword_ 'Kwon Jiyong' ke kolom yang tersedia. Tidak perlu semenit menunggu, ratusan gambar gadis manis itu segera memenuhi layar laptop Seunghyun. Pria itu tersenyum manis menatapnya.

Mata bening yang polos, wajah manis yang memikat. Seunghyun sungguh bisa melepas setengah rindunya pergi dengan cara seperti ini. Jari telunjuknya menggeser permukaan _touchpad_ ke bawah. Mencoba menamatkan ratusan ekspresi Jiyong ketika di foto.

Wajahnya masih benar sama seperti tahunan yang lalu ketika masih SMA. _Make up_ mungkin membuatnya berubah sedikit. Namun bagi Seunghyun, wajah itu tidak nampak berubah sejak dulu. Perasaan Jiyong padanyalah yang berubah.

Sungguh menyesakkan ketika menyadari bahwa perasaan orang terhadapmu bisa berubah karena ulahmu sendiri. Seunghyun benar merasakan sesaknya malam ini. Penyesalannya sungguh sudah terlambat.

Ketika itu, satu hari setelah peristiwa yang membuat Jiyong menangis, Seunghyun pernah berjalan dengan keraguan menuju kelas Jiyong. Sepanjang koridor dari kelasnya hingga kelas Jiyong, Seunghyun dapat menangkap samar-samar bisikan yang mengejeknya, membuat dadanya makin sesak.

Dadanya makin terasa terhimpit ketika sesampainya di depan jendela kelas Jiyong, wajah yang biasanya berseri itu nampak muram. Gadis itu memakan sedikit-sedikit bekalnya ditemani oleh seorang pemuda yang Seunghyun tahu namanya Dong Youngbae, sahabat Jiyong. Mulutnya mengunyah pelan, lalu menelannya. Batin Seunghyun seperti diiris ketika melihatnya.

Apa lagi yang bisa Seunghyun lakukan sekarang ini? Memohon pada Jiyong? Melihatnya saja Jiyong seperti enggan. Menculik gadis itu dan menyekapnya? Nanti dia malah dikira maniak.

Seunghyun membenamkan kepalanya di antara lengan yang terlipat di atas meja. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan. Tidak ada selain sekali lagi menemui Jiyong dan meminta gadis itu untuk bicara empat mata, dari hati ke hati. Tapi, apakah bisa?

Apakah Jiyong mau?

.

.

Di sisi lain, gadis-gadis itu -2NE1 dan _manager-_nya- sedang menikmati makan malam mereka di sebuah restoran. Terlihat seorang pria di tengah-tengah mereka. Pria itu, Lee Soohyuk yang tadi, duduk tepat di depan Jiyong, memandangi gadis yang sedang asyik menikmati makan malamnya.

Gadis-gadis lainnya bukannya tidak menyadari gelagat itu. Pria ini jelas menyukai Jiyong. Semuanya sudah bisa mencium gerak-gerik itu semenjak di _backstage_ tadi. Terlebih Sandara.

Oh! Demi kebijakan yang dibuat oleh YG Sajangnim, ini harus dihentikan!

"Anda tidak memakan makanan anda, Soohyuk-ssi? Nanti dingin," ujar Sandara. Upaya pengalihan isu. Haha.

Model tampan itu menoleh dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah diingatkan, Sandara-ssi!" ujarnya ceria.

Jiyong menatap pemuda itu sekilas, lalu lanjut makan lagi. Entah tidak peka atau bagaimana, dia tidak menyadari tatapan pria itu padanya sama sekali. Sementara Soohyuk, seenak apapun makanan yang dipesannya, lebih enak melihat gadis pujaannya makan.

Yah, semenjak debut, Jiyong sudah mencuri hati model pria itu lewat aksi panggung dan wajahnya. Benar-benar memikat hati Soohyuk. Dan pemuda itu berniat melancarkan aksinya sejak kini. Dia harus mendapatkan hati Jiyong. Masa bodoh dengan ketentuan perusahaan yang melarang artisnya berpacaran selama beberapa tahun. Mereka 'kan bisa _backstreet_!

Tidak ada seorang pun di meja itu yang berbicara. Semuanya nampak sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing. Tambahan bagi Soohyuk, dia sibuk dengan makanannya dan sibuk menatap Jiyong. Gemas sendiri ketika tanpa sengaja Jiyong mengunyah makanannya sambil memasang _aegyo_. Soohyuk tersenyum lebar, _from ear to ear_ kata Beyonce.

Sementara Sandara, sedari tadi matanya menatap Soohyuk. Dalam benaknya, berkecamuk berbagai hal. Tanpa keahlian khusus, orang pasti akan tahu bila pemuda ini naksir Jiyong. Sandara sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya. Nanti saat Soohyuk menyatakan cintanya pada Jiyong, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apakah Sandara harus melarang? Ataukah dia harus melindungi hubungan kedua orang itu?

Matanya beralih ke Jiyong. Sandara tahu satu hal. Dulu sekali ketika dia menceritakan bahwa hatinya pernah disakiti oleh seorang pria, sebenci apapun nada yang terkandung dalam suara Jiyong, Sandara dapat melihat percikan cinta itu masih ada di matanya. Lalu ketika mereka bicara lagi tentang fans yang memberi Jiyong bunga namun ditolaknya itu, percikan cinta di mata Jiyong masih terlihat walau sedikit.

Apakah pria ini dapat benar-benar melenyapkan percikan itu dan menggantinya dengan kobaran cinta untuk Soohyuk sendiri? Sandara tidak begitu yakin. Namun jika Soohyuk nantinya berhasil, dia harus segera memikirkan jalan keluar terbaik untuk mereka berdua dan perusahaan.

Bila Jiyong benar akan mencintai Soohyuk, Sandara akan mengambil resiko untuk berbicara pada _sajangnim_ tentang ini. Yah... Demi kebahagiaan _dongsaeng-_nya...

_Bersambung..._


	5. Chapter 5

Terinspirasi dari sebuah photoset di tumblr. Buat yang belum tau siapa Lee Soohyuk atau Hyuk Soo (nama aslinya) silahkan searching di google dengan keyword "**GD & Hyuk Soo 130328 KYE in Seoul Fashion Week!**"

* * *

Van 2NE1 melaju, membelah jalanan Seoul yang lengang. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam dan harus segera pulang karena besok akan ada jadwal lagi. _Rookie _laris! _Rookie _laris!

Mata Jiyong terpaku pada lampu-lampu jalanan yang silih berganti menerangi kendaraannya. Suasana mobil itu sepi. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sandara duduk di depan di samping bangku kemudi. Sementara Bom dan Minji di tengah. Chaerin dan Jiyong duduk paling belakang.

"Jiyong _Eonni_," panggil Minji memecah keheningan. Dia memutar badannya ke belakang, mencoba menatap Jiyong.

"Kurasa Jiyongie _Eonni _cocok juga dengan Soohyuk _Oppa_!" ujarnya polos. Jiyong langsung menatap _magnae_ grupnya.

"Kurasa juga begitu," Chaerin menimpali sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kalian akan jadi _daebak fashionista couple!_" pekik Bom semangat.

Sementara Jiyong memutar bola matanya malas. Kenapa lagi membernya ini?

"Kalian ini kenapa sih?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah. "Kau juga Chaerin! Bukannya kau yang mengidolakannya?"

"Ah! Aku kan cuma mengidolakannya, _Eonni. _Soohyuk Oppa 'kan naksirnya sama _Eonni. _Kalian cocok sekali. Yang satu cantik yang satu tampan. Anak kalian pasti... pfftt... pfft..." Jiyong membekap bibir Chaerin agar gadis muda berkarisma itu tidak berbicara lagi. Member yang lain tertawa.

Jiyong memasang ekspresi gemas. Chaerin terus memberontak, berusaha untuk melepaskan telapak tangan Jiyong dari bibirnya. Minji terus tertawa, sementara Bom mulai memotret kegiatan mereka.

Dalam pikirannya, Jiyong merenungkan sesuatu. Memorinya kembali ke kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, makan malam itu. Mata Soohyuk yang tajam menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja sekaligus gemas, terus menyorotnya sepanjang makan malam tadi terjadi. Jiyong bukannya tidak sadar. Bukan juga gadis bodoh yang tak mampu menangkap getar-getar asmara yang dipancarkan Soohyuk. Semua itu tidak mampu menggetarkannya. Hanya seperti gelombang suara yang menabrak dinding tebing. Pecah tak beraturan, atau bisa juga terpantul kembali.

Kurang apa pemuda itu? Tampan, sukses, terkenal. Apalagi yang bisa dijadikan alasan untuk menolak? Jiyong bodoh jika menolak pria itu. Tapi lebih bodoh lagi bila menerimanya hanya karena alasan sedangkal itu. Dia tidak tertarik -mungkin belum- pada pria itu. Mana mungkin dia bisa menerimanya?

"_Eonni!_" sentak Chaerin yang baru saja sukses melepaskan diri dari bekapan sang _leader. _Jiyong kembali ke alam nyatanya. Matanya berkedip lucu sekali dua kali sebelum akhirnya menyahut dengan gumaman.

"Kok melamun? Memikirkan Soohyuk Oppa, ya?" goda Chaerin usil. Emosi Jiyong naik lagi. Wajahnya terlihat gemas. Dia lalu mencubit pipi Chaerin.

"Dasar usiiiiiil! Rasakan ini! Rasakan! Rasakan!" seru Jiyong berapi-api.

.

.

.

Soohyuk melangkah dengan _cool_ ke dalam kamarnya, seolah ada garis yang menuntun langkahnya. Model kawakan itu melepas jas yang membalut tubuhnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum puas. Dia tidak menyangka rencana perkenalannya berhasil.

Satu langkah telah ditapakinya dengan sukses. Masih banyak yang harus dikerjakannya untuk mendapatkan Kwon Jiyong. Bibirnya mengulas senyum optimis. Dia pasti bisa mendapatkan gadis pujaannya itu dalam waktu singkat. Jiyong yang mempesona itu akan jadi miliknya. Pasti!

Soohyuk melihat kembali undangan yang diterimanya. _Seoul Fashion Week._ Dia tahu Jiyong adalah seorang fashionista. Tentu tidak akan menolak bila diajak ke tempat semacam ini.

Matanya terpejam. Senyum optimis yang tadi diulasnya belum juga sirna. Tidak ada salahnya juga dia observasi diam-diam tentang Jiyong. Perlahan Soohyuk terserap dalam imajinya. Tentang langkah demi langkah yang harus dilaluinya. Dan tentang undangan itu.

_Seoul Fashion Week_. Sepertinya akan membawa Soohyuk satu langkah lagi lebih dekat untuk mendapatkan cinta Jiyong.

.

.

.

Dara datang membawa makanan ke dorm 2NE1 pagi ini. _Member rookie girl group _itu masih tertidur. Makanya suasana dorm masih sepi. Tidak ada tanda kehidupan di sana. Biarlah, Dara tidak akan membangunkan mereka dulu. Mereka mungkin masih lelah dengan job semalam. Hari ini mereka juga ada job. Jadi, biarkan mereka beristirahat dulu. Dara berjalan ke dapur, menata makanan yang dibawanya dan menyiapkan piring untuk sarapan.

"_Eonni?_" sapa sebuah suara berat. _Morning voice. _Dara menoleh dan mendapati sang _leader_ berjalan mendekat ke arahnya sambil mengucek mata.

"Makan dulu sini!" ajak Dara.

Langkah Jiyong berhenti di pintu dapur. Dia menguap lebar dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku bangunkan yang lain dulu. Nanti terlambat," dia berbalik lalu mulai membangunkan membernya.

.

Hanya tinggal Dara dan Jiyong yang tersisa di ruang makan itu. Mereka berdua mengunyah makanan lamat-lamat. Dara membawakan mereka sup ikan. Ah! Kebetulan sekali Jiyong ingin makan itu! Maka dia mengunyah lambat, meski sulit mengunyah makanan berkuah dengan lambat semacam itu, dia ingin menikmati setiap bumbu dan bahan yang memanja lidahnya.

Lain lagi dengan Dara. Dia sengaja makan lambat-lambat demi bisa berdua saja dengan _dongsaeng_-nya ini. Dia ingin bicara sesuatu. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting, dia hanya ingin tahu saja. Dara merasa ini adalah kesempatan yang tepat.

"Jiyong-_ah!_" dia memanggil Jiyong dengan nada yang tidak terlalu serius. Sambil menikmati supnya, Jiyong menggumam, menjawab sapaan Dara.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Lee Soohyuk?" tanya Dara _to the point_. Ya... Sebenarnya inilah yang Dara ingin tanyakan.

Jiyong menatap Dara dengan mata polosnya. Dia menggerakkan bola matanya ke kanan dan kiri, berpikir. Setelah menelan makanannya, dia menjawab, "Tampan,"

"Seksi?" tanya Dara, lagi-lagi langsung ke _point_-nya.

"Hah?" sahut Jiyong agak kaget.

"Seksi tidak?" Dara mengangkat-angkat alisnya.

"Biasa saja," sahut Jiyong cuek.

"Kalau dia menyukaimu, kau bagaimana?"

Jiyong menatap sang _manager_ lembut. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Sepertinya dia sudah merasa bahwa Dara akan menanyakan ini. Dia kemarin kan juga ada di situ, dan umurnya lebih tua dari Jiyong. Itu juga sebuah faktor tingkat kepekaan seorang wanita.

"Kurasa aku akan biasa saja," jawab Jiyong lancar. "Lagipula _management_ 'kan melarang hubungan semacam itu,"

Dara nampak tidak seantusias tadi. Dia hanya memandangi Jiyong yang kembali memakan sup ikannya. Dalam pikiran Dara berkecamuk berbagai hal. Ini mungkin terlihat seperti terlalu mencampuri urusan orang. Namun, Dara merasa perlu menanyakan ini.

"Kalau Choi Seunghyun bagaimana?"

Sebetulnya Jiyong hampir tersedak. Untung pengendaliannya cukup baik. Rasa kaget itu berhasil diredamnya. Dia menelan ikan hasil kunyahannya, lalu menjawab,"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kau... masih menyukainya?"

"_Eonni_ kenapa, sih?" balasnya heran.

"Aku ha-" jawaban Dara terputus ketika telinganya mendengar si ponsel melagukan lagu debut 2NE1, _Fire_. Tangannya mengangkat benda kecil itu. Keningnya mengernyit ketika sebuah nomor tak dikenal terpampang di sana. "_Yeoboseyo?_" sapanya. Walau nomor penelepon tidak diketahui, Dara tetap mengangkatnya.

"_Dara-_ssi?" sapa suara bass di seberang sana.

"_Ne. Nuguseyo?_" tanya Dara sopan.

"_Ah! Ini Lee Soohyuk!_"

Begitu mendengar nama itu, Dara menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, lalu menatap Jiyong dengan mata membulat. Jiyong yang kebetulan sedang menatap balik Dara mengernyit bingung. "Apa?"

"Panjang umur! Ini telepon dari Lee Soohyuk!" jawabnya dengan nada kaget. Matanya masih membulat. Jiyong menatap _eonni_-nya lekat. Ingin tahu mengapa pria itu menelepon _manager_-nya.

"_Dara-_ssi? _Anda masih di sana?_" tanya Soohyuk.

"Ah... _Nde..._ Ada yang bisa kubantu, Soohyuk_-ssi?_" tanyanya.

"_Aku ingin mengajak Jiyong ke _Seoul Fashion Week. _Apa boleh? Apa dia akan ada jadwal?_"

Dara menjentikkan jemarinya. "Kebetulan sekali. Jiyong memang dijadwalkan untuk menghadiri acara itu," ujarnya. Kalimatnya barusan mampu membuat Jiyong makin penasaran.

"_Oh? Kebetulan sekali,_" sambut Soohyuk antusias. "_Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputnya,_"

Jiyong menatap ekspresi Dara yang nampak senang dan bersemangat. Beberapa detik kemudian, sang _manager_ memutus sambungan teleponnya lalu balas menatap Jiyong. Kali ini dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau tau apa?"

"Apa?" tanya Jiyong.

"Soohyuk-_ssi_ akan menjemput dan mengantarmu ke _Seoul Fashion Week~_!" Dara berseru riang.

.

.

.

Dorm 2NE1 hari itu disibukkan oleh berbagai hal. Sebenarnya hanya Dara, Minji, Bom, dan Chaerin yang sibuk. Jiyong hanya menuruti mereka semua. Sore ini, Jiyong sudah siap. Rambut sudah ditata, _make up_ sudah dipoleskan, dan baju khusus sudah dipakai. Tepat jam 4 sore, _bell _berbunyi. Jiyong melangkah anggun ke arah pintu. Tiga membernya yang lain dan _manager_-nya mengikuti langkahnya ke pintu.

Soohyuk sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk menyapa begitu pintu dibuka. Ketika telinganya mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dia menyiapkan senyum mautnya. Namun senyum itu memudar ketika melihat Jiyong. Matanya melebar, mulutnya terbuka.

"_Annyeonghaseyo,_" sapa Jiyong sopan. Sementara Soohyuk masih terkesima, membuat Jiyong bingung. "Soohyuk-_ssi_?"

"Ah- _Annyeonghaseyo,_" balas Soohyuk sopan. "Kau cantik sekali," pujinya.

Jiyong tersenyum. "Terima kasih,"

"Ayo kita berangkat!" ajak Soohyuk. Jiyong mengangguk. Mereka lalu berjalan bersama. Meninggalkan mata-mata member lain dan Dara yang menatapnya lekat.

"_EONNI! _AKU JUGA INGIN DIJEMPUT LAKI-LAKI KE _SEOUL FASION WEEK_!" rengek Chaerin sambil memasang ekspresi sedih. Lainnya tertawa melihat sang _rapper_ merengek.

.

.

.

Soohyuk membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jiyong begitu mereka sampai di lokasi. Tangannya menggenggam tangan halus Jiyong, membimbingnya turun dari mobil. Mereka berjalan beriringan ke tempat duduk dengan tangan Soohyuk yang masih menggenggam tangan Jiyong.

Mereka nampak menikmati _fashion show _ hari itu. Keduanya berbincang dengan hangat seperti teman lama. Sesekali mereka mengomentari baju-baju yang diperagakan.

"Kau tahu, Jiyong-_ah?_" tanya Soohyuk. Jiyong menatapnya. "Kau adalah wanita terindah yang langsung menjeratku saat pertama kali debut. Aku menyukaimu," ya... inilah saatnya. Meski nampak terlalu cepat, Soohyuk pikir ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyampaikan perasaannya. Hanya menyampaikan saja. Dia akan menanyakan kesediaan Jiyong untuk mendampinginya nanti.

Dadanya berdegup kencang ketika Jiyong menatapnya dengan binar polos. Deg-degan, sekaligus juga terpesona. Manik kelam itu membawanya ke alam lain, dimana hanya ada dirinya dan Jiyong di sana. Telinganya menanti suara Jiyong menjawabnya.

Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir Jiyong. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sangat manis. Soohyuk mengerti. Mungkin saat ini Jiyong belum mempunyai perasaan apapun padanya. Dia membalasnya dengan senyuman juga. Sangat lebar. Sangat lega.

Manusia punya tanggapan sendiri dalam menilai apa yang dilihat oleh matanya. Satu ekspresi, bisa berbeda terjemahannya antara satu orang dan orang lainnya.

Baik Soohyuk maupun Jiyong tidak sadar bahwa saling senyum mereka dapat memancing tanggapan lain dari orang di sekitar mereka. Tanpa tanda apapun, ternyata ada yang memfoto mereka.

Foto dengan ekspresi seperti itu, nampaknya akan jadi berita besar...

_Bersambung..._


	6. Chapter 6

Berbakat, cerdas, dan menggemaskan. Siapa yang bisa cukup kuat untuk menahan pesona seorang Kwon Jiyong? Saat 2NE1 debut beberapa minggu yang lalu, mata masyarakat Korea sudah tertuju pada mereka. Dan terutama pada sang _leader_ yang tampil bersinar dengan _skill rap_ yang menakjubkan. Banyak pria yang langsung tertarik dengan karismanya di atas panggung. Cara berjalannya yang terkesan malu-malu namun tetap anggun menambah nilai plus untuk Jiyong. Tapi hari ini nampaknya Jiyong sedang tidak ingin melangkah dengan anggun.

Langkah gadis itu agak cepat menuju YG _Building. _Begitu turun dari mobil, dia langsung masuk ke dalam gedung. Lewat Sandara semalam, YG _Sajangnim_ memanggilnya. Ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan katanya.

Kata orang, wanita punya insting yang kuat. Begitu pula dengan Jiyong. Perasaannya tidak enak ketika menerima panggilan ini. Dalam hati Jiyong terus berharap bahwa dia tidak dipanggil untuk dimarahi.

"Permisi, _sajangnim!_" ucapnya sopan ketika membuka pintu ruangan CEO YG Entertainment.

Ruang dengan cahaya yang cukup teduh dan barisan mainan-mainan langsung menyambut Jiyong. Sang bos, duduk di atas singgasananya dengan jemari saling bertaut di depan pangkal hidungnya. "Masuklah!" pintanya dengan suara rendah. Cukup membuat perasaan Jiyong semakin tidak enak.

Dengan gugup Jiyong melangkah mendekat. Pria 30an tahun itu mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk. Jiyong menurut saja. Gadis itu sibuk memikirkan apa yang salah dengannya. Secara cepat, ia mereview kembali apa yang dilakukannya semenjak debut. Kekhawatiran yang agak berlebihan memang. Tapi tidak ada salahnya dilakukan.

"Jadi..." Yang Hyunsuk memberi jeda. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Lee Soohyuk?"

"Tidak ada, _Sajangnim!_" sambil menggeleng ia menjawab. Langsung. Tanpa ada keraguan. Dia memang tak ada hubungan dengan Soohyuk, 'kan?

"Kau tidak mengecek internet sama sekali?" tanya Yang _Sajangnim_. Kembali Jiyong menjawab dengan gelengan.

Yang _Sajangnim _lalu merubah posisi duduknya jadi bersandar pada kursi. "Fotomu dengannya di _Seoul Fashion Week _menjadi perbincangan di internet. Kalian terlihat sangat mesra, saling bertukar senyum. Semua orang mengasumsikan kalian mempunyai hubungan khusus. Kau belum melihatnya?" Jiyong kembali menggeleng.

"_Mianhamnida, Sajangnim!_" Jiyong menunduk. "Aku dan Soohyuk-_ssi_ tidak ada hubungan apapun. Dia hanya mengajakku ke sana bersama,"

"Oh..." sang produser mulai tertarik. "Dia mengajakmu?" kali ini Jiyong mengangguk. "Dia menyukaimu, ya..." gumam pria itu.

Jiyong tidak menjawab, tidak juga memberi tanggapan dengan bahasa tubuh. Tapi Yang Hyunsuk tahu. Tentu saja, beginilah _gesture_ pria saat menyukai seorang wanita. Dia juga pernah mengalami itu.

"Kau tahu peraturannya, 'kan?" tanyanya dengan suara berat yang mengancam.

"_Ne,_"

"Baik. Aku tak perlu mengingatkanmu soal itu lagi," Sang S_ajangnim _menghela nafas. "Kau boleh pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Jiyong-_ah!_ Kau baru saja debut," ucapnya kebapakan.

.

.

_._

Sepi. Mentari sore yang bersinar jingga menerobos masuk ruangan yang dikelilingi oleh kaca tersebut. Sang pemilik duduk di kursinya menghadap sisi luar, menikmati pemandangan pencakar langit Seoul yang terlihat seragam keemasan. Indah. Namun tak juga dapat menghibur hatinya yang gundah.

Sebuah tabloid gosip terletak di atas meja di belakang papan nama bertuliskan Choi Seunghyun. Dia bukanlah penggemar gosip. Tabloid itu sengaja dibelinya karena _Headline_-nya. 'Kwon Jiyong diduga punya hubungan khusus dengan Lee Soohyuk'.

Seunghyun menghela nafasmya. Frustasi menderanya. Belum juga dia berhasil menggaet Jiyong, masalah besar telah menghadangnya. Jiyong dan Lee Soohyuk. Seunghyun tahu pria itu adalah model. Dia juga tahu bahwa Jiyong adalah _fashionista_. Sudah terlihat sejak SMA. Cocok. Begitu, kata itu terlintas di kepalanya, Seunghyun memejamkan matanya erat. Senyum Soohyuk di foto itu, mengisyaratkan adanya perasaan untuk Jiyong. Tapi senyum Jiyong...

Seunghyun ingat betul bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum untuknya. Lebar dan terkesan menggelikan tapi juga manis dan menawan. Bukan senyum itu. Senyum sopan yang selalu diulasnya di televisi adalah senyum yang sama dengan yang terlihat di foto itu.

Sedikit lega. Seperti ada ikatan yang terlepas di dadanya. Seunghyun memang tak seharusnya risau akan berita itu. Tidak penting. Lagipula, selama ini Jiyong hanya menyukainya. Gadis itu tak bisa berpaling darinya. Kebencian yang ditunjukkannya pada Seunghyun mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tidak akan pernah melupakan Seunghyun. Oke, mungkin hanya kenangan buruklah yang diingat. Tapi Seunghyun bisa menghapus itu. Dia pasti bisa membawa kesan yang baik pada Jiyong sebelum akhirnya, gadis berkarakter kuat itu bisa jatuh ke tangannya.

"Seunghyun-_ssi,_" sapa seseorang padanya. Seunghyun berbalik. Sekertarisnya berdiri di sana sambil membawa jadwal.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan besok?"

"_Ne._ Anda ada jadwal _meeting_,"

"Kosongkan semuanya. _Reschedule_. Aku ingin libur besok," sebuah ide muncul di kepala Seunghyun. Dia yakin, ini akan menjadi awal membaiknya hubungan antara dia dan Jiyong.

.

.

.

Semua member 2NE1 sedang berada di _fitness center_ YG Entertainment Building. Minji sedang angkat beban, Chaerin sedang melakukan _squat_ sementara Bom dan Jiyong sedang lari dari kenyataan *eh* lari di _treadmill_...

"Jiyong-_ah!_" panggil Bom.

"_Ne?_"

"Menurutku kau dan Soohyuk-_ssi_ terlihat cocok," Bom tersenyum tulus pada sang _dongsaeng_.

Jiyong menatap malas pada _eonni-nya._ "Ayolah, _Eonni! _Kenapa kita harus membicarakan ini di semua tempat dan setiap waktu, sih?"

"Tapi kalian memang cocok. Maksudku begini-" wanita ekspresif itu memperlambat laju _treadmill_-nya. "Dia adalah pria sempurna yang bisa membahagiakanmu. Kalau itu adalah yang paling baik untukmu, kenapa ditolak? Masalah manajemen? Kang Hye Jeong _Eonni_ saja bisa tahan lama dengan Tablo _Oppa_. Sampai menikah lagi," jelas Bom panjang lebar.

Jiyong ikut-ikut memperlambat laju _treadmill_-nya. Diam dia menatap Bom lama, seolah menunggu wanita itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Otaknya yang tadinya terfokus untuk _workout_ beralih ke kata-kata Bom.

"Atau jangan-jangan ini tentang orang itu?" Bom memberi isyarat pada Jiyong dengan cukup jelas. Ya, dia sedang membicarakan Seunghyun. Jiyong pun dapat menangkap maksud Bom. Ia menggeleng, tapi wajahnya berubah sendu, tak lagi menatap Bom seperti tadi. Mata Bom menyipit, menatap Jiyong menyelidik. "Benar?" Jiyong mengangguk lagi.

"Lucu," gumam yang lebih tua. "Kurasa kau masih mencintainya, kenapa kau malah menolaknya?" pancing Bom. Sebuah umpan yang tepat akan mendapatkan respon yang tepat. Ikan akan menyambar makanan yang dia sukai, 'kan?

"Bukan begitu!" Jiyong mendesah frustasi. Sementara Bom tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Disambar juga umpannya!

"Dia mempermainkanku, _Eonni!_"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu... sekarang dia mengejarku. Keadaannya berbalik," Jiyong menjawab dengan sedih. Hanya jawaban pendek. Tidak mampu menjelaskan apa yang dia rasakan. Bingung. Tapi Bom dapat menangkap maksudnya. Atau paling tidak, dia pikir dia telah menangkap maksud Jiyong.

"Dengar, untuk apa tetap mencintai orang yang mempermainkan kita? Untuk apa memendam perasaan pada orang yang tidak membalas perasaan kita?"

"Tapi sekarang dia mengejarku, _Eonni. _Dia menyukaiku,"

"Jangan naif!" sergah Bom. "Dulu dia mempermainkanmu, 'kan? Lalu dia datang setelah kau terkenal. Apa itu bisa disebut menyukai? Mungkin benar dia memang menyukaimu, karena kau terkenal," ujar Bom lembut. Walau lembut, tetap tepat sasaran. _Straight to the point_. Membungkam Jiyong yang ingin menyela, membela Seunghyun.

"Ada orang yang jelas-jelas datang padamu membawa cinta. Siap menyerahkan hidupnya padamu. Satu lagi orang yang dulu mempermainkan perasaanmu, lalu mengejarmu setelah kau terkenal. Kenapa musti bingung menentukan yang mana?" Bom menghentikan laju larinya, lalu mengelap keringat. "Kalau aku ada di posisimu, aku akan belajar untuk menerima Soohyuk-_ssi_. Dia sudah berlari ke arahmu. Kenapa tidak kau bukakan gerbangnya?"

.

.

.

Awalnya Dongwook berekspektasi melihat wajah adiknya yang murung dan lemas sepulang kantor. Wajah kuyu yang terlihat sedih seperti anak hilang. Persis seperti dulu saat Jiyong pergi. Namun yang didapatkannya malah sebaliknya. Seunghyun pulang dengan wajah yang cerah. _Headset_ merah muda menutup salah satu lubang telinganya, terhubung langsung dengan benda kecil dengan warna senada di kantongnya.

"_Hyung!_" sapa Seunghyun begitu saja, melewati kakaknya yang bingung. Setelah melihat berita infotainment tadi, rasanya tidak mungkin Seunghyun bisa seceria ini. Berita Jiyong dan model itu pasti sudah sampai di telinga Seunghyun, Dongwook yakin itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Dongwook.

Seunghyun menoleh lalu tersenyum. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya bahagia saja!" jawabnya ringan. Dongwook melongo karena jawaban itu.

"Tidakkah berita itu sampai di tanganmu?" tanya Dongwook bingung.

Seunghyun memahami maksud kakaknya. Ia hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. "Aku akan memperbaikinya besok. Aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati Jiyong. Dia tidak pernah ada hubungan dengan siapapun. Hanya aku," dengan lancar ia mengeluarkan apa saja yang ada di hatinya.

Dongwook tersenyum juga menanggapi sang adik. "Selamat berjuang kalau begitu," ujarnya sambil menepuk bahu Seunghyun.

.

.

.

"Aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Jiyong saat di _Seoul Fashion Week _kemarin, Dara-_ssi,_" ujar Soohyuk. Ia menatap lurus ke arah Dara yang menyeruput kopi di depannya. Sekian detik ia menunggu, dan gadis cantik itu masih tenang saja. Tak ada ekspresi terkejut yang Soohyuk ekspektasikan.

Dengan perlahan Dara menaruh cangkir kopinya di atas meja, lalu menatap Soohyuk sambil tersenyum. "Lalu apa jawabannya?" tanyanya lembut.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, ingatan Soohyuk kembali ke malam di mana ia mengajak Jiyong ke _Seoul Fashion Week._ Kembali mengingiat senyum menawan yang justru menorehkan luka kecil di hatinya. Soohyuk tersenyum kecut sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi. "Sepertinya dia menolakku. Dia tersenyum saja. Tidak bilang apa-apa," jawabnya.

Dara sudah tahu. Jiyong sudah bilang padanya soal itu. Ia hanya ingin mendengarnya dari sisi Soohyuk. Yang pada akhirnya ia pertanyakan tujuannya mengapa ia pura-pura tidak tahu seperti ini.

"Mungkin dia hanya belum merasakan apapun," ujar Dara, masih menatap Soohyuk yang baginya terlihat seperti gadis remaja. Berusaha tetap _cool_ namun Sandara tahu gejolak dalam hatinya. Sungguh ia ingin tertawa sekarang.

"Ya aku tahu... Dan kuharap aku bisa... em... Men..dapatkannya," Soohyuk ingin menutup wajah dengan apapun. Sungguh ia malu mengatakan kata pilihannya yang terakhir.

Sandara tak bisa menahan lagi. Ia terkekeh. "Anda seperti remaja, Soohyuk-_ssi,_" ujarnya. Soohyuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi tak apa, ada satu pengarang novel yang menulis dalam novelnya 'jatuh cinta membuat semua wanita kembali menjadi gadis cilik yang mencari bunga di taman'*. Mungkin itu juga berlaku untuk pria," ujar Dara. Soohyuk tersenyum menanggapi.

"Apa besok Jiyong akan ada jadwal?" tanya Soohyuk. "Aku ingin mengajaknya nonton di apartementku bila anda mengijinkan,"

"Apartement anda?" Dara bertanya kaget.

"Kalau tidak boleh, aku akan mengajaknya makan malam saja," Soohyuk meralat cepat. "Di restoran. Bukan di apartementku,"

Dara berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah. Tapi jangan sampai ketahuan oleh siapapun,"

"Oke!" Soohyuk mengacungkan jempolnya setuju.

.

.

.

Jiyong berbaring menghadap langit-langit kamarnya. Setelah pulang dari _gym_ tadi, ia belum juga mengganti bajunya. Di telinganya terngiang-ngiang kata-kata Bom tadi. _Dia sudah berlari ke arahmu. Kenapa tidak kau bukakan gerbangnya?_

Kesempatan, ya? Jiyong menghela nafasnya. Bagaimana mungkin itu dapat terjadi ketika Jiyong sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Soohyuk? Terlebih lagi, ada Seunghyun yang menawarkan cintanya. Membuatnya merasa balasan cintanya dahulu. Tapi... apa benar Seunghyun memang mencintainya?

Soohyuk menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja. Memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, membuatnya merasa sangat diperhatikan dan dihargai. Jiyong membandingkannya dengan Seunghyun dulu. Sangat berbeda. Langit dan bumi. Namun mengapa ia masih menutup segala kesempatan untuk Soohyuk, ya? Padahal sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dipertimbangkan. Soohyuk sepertinya adalah pilihan yang tepat. Pemuda itu jelas mencintainya.

_Baiklah _batin Jiyong pada dirinya sendiri. _Tidak ada salahnya aku memberikan kesempatan untuk Soohyuk_.

Jiyong lalu tersenyum kecil.

_Bersambung..._


End file.
